The Photographer's Muse
by TheEnergyBender18
Summary: Aang Harem. Aang is a professional photographer and Katara is his secretary. Once Toph enters his studio, new relationships are formed and secrets are made. Taang, Kataang, Sukaang and TyLeeXAang. Lemons galore.
1. The Apprentice

**So I wanted to do this since my now good friend PyroJohn19 is doing one with Sokka. This will be a Aang Harem since there is like NONE on here. I've gotten help from SubDelBubz, as usual, on this so I hope it's good. I've already picked who Aang is being paired with: Toph, Katara, and right now it's a between Suki and Ty Lee right now, so leave a review saying which you would like better. Anyways, read on:**

Aang popped open his camera's battery slot and put in the new battery before shutting it. He was arguably the best photographer in town, also youngest, whether it was models, landscapes or anything, Aang could make gold out of nothing. There was a knock on his studio door. "Come in," He said, rubbing the lens with a small piece of cloth. His secretary came in, a tight dress shirt and skirt showed off her great features. Her curled brown hair went down her shoulders and she wore a pair of black rimmed glasses.

"Your 12 o'clock appointment is here Mr. White." She smiled at him.

"Thank you Katara," Aang smiled back. He would give two years of his life away just to get a chance at Katara. She always wore tight clothing, her bust popping out of her top, her long shapely legs and of course she had possibly the nicest ass he had ever seen. Many times he tried to get Katara to pose for him, but she said it would be unprofessional. They were great work friends, he gave her a lot of time off, good pay and even invited her out for drinks after work, not just because he wanted to see Katara in the throes of passion, he truly viewed her as more of a person past her body. But their relationship right now was just mild flirting in between sessions. "So when are you going to let me capture you on film?" He playfully asked as he came over to her, still cleaning his camera lens.

Aang could see the little blush on her face, making him smile, "Mr. White, I don't think that would be a good idea."

He approached her slower now, "Nonsense, it's my job to take photos, you're just helping me perfect my craft. What I've learned in College is that you have the perfect features of a model and I would just love to have a darker skinned model. Also, the world needs models like you Katara, you're not starving yourself and you look like that 19 year old model...what's her name." Aang tried to search his mind for the name.

"Kate Upton?"

"Yes, her, but you have nicer features...also you don't do ads where you masturbate with a burger."

Katara giggled a little, "Mr. White you're so funny. I'll think about it okay? I just wouldn't want to mix business with..._pleasure_." The way it rolled off her tongue made him want to take her there, but he remember his appointment. "I'll send the Bei Fong's in Mr. White, are you going to need anything?"

He shook his head, "No, I should be fine Katara." Aang walked over to his desk while Katara went out into the front office to bring the Bei Fong's inside. He set down his camera on his desk as Katara opened the door for them and they walked in. Aang recognized the Bei Fong's because they were the most wealthiest family in the state, they made him look bankrupt. But he didn't recognize the smaller girl walking behind them. She wore a small green knit cap, only covering part of her black hair. Her eyes were jade green that were full of boredom. She wore a flannel green and black long sleeve shirt with the sleeves pushed up past her elbows. The girl also had tight black skinny jeans with matching converse. He tried to ignore her 'other' features since she looked under age.

"Aang White?" Lao Bei Fong asked.

Aang stood up and nodded, "Yes Mr. Bei Fong, it's a pleasure to meet you." He shook the man's hand. "And it's a pleasure to meet you too Mrs. Bei Fong." He gently shook Poppy's hand. Aang looked at the younger girl. "I'm sorry, but I don't know you're name."

"This is our daughter Toph," Poppy told him. "Toph dear, say hello to Mr. White." Toph only nodded to him.

"Please, sit down," He motioned towards the seats, they all sat down and he pulled out a pen and paper. "So, tell me, what brings the most wealthiest family in the state to my small studio?"

"Well," Poppy began, "Toph is going to graduate from High School, but we haven't got her senior pictures done and I've been trying to get some done for her. But whenever we try to get her pictures taken, she never is happy in the photos or the photos are never good."

Aang nodded as he wrote down a couple notes, "Okay, what kind of photos are you wanting of your daughter Mrs. Bei Fong?"

"I would like some studio shots and maybe some shots in the park," Poppy told him. "I've seen your work and I think that you can finally make my 'Toffee' look pretty." Toph rolled her eyes at her mother's nickname for her. "When is the quickest you can get her in, money is no object."

He got onto his computer and checked his calendar. Aang was clear today until 3. "What kind of weather do you want for the park pictures Mrs. Bei Fong?"

"Sunny around sunset would be preferred."

Aang nodded as he checked the weather and compared it to his calendar. "Well, I can do your daughter's studio shoot now and then fit her in this Friday at 6, how is that?"

She smiled, "That will be perfect."

"But I must tell you Mrs. Bei Fong," Aang set down his pad, "While I do my job...I don't have anyone else there except for me and whoever I'm taking photos of. I thought I should tell you this since a lot of people do not like my working style, but my results as you have seen speak for my preferences."

"That's perfectly fine Mr. White. Lao and I need to go to a charity event across town anyways." Poppy told him. "Lao, go get Toph's nice clothes from the car please." Her husband got up and left as Aang and Poppy stood up also.

"What types of photos would you like Mrs. Bei Fong?" Aang asked. "I can either make them digital and print them for you or go old school and use my film camera and develop them here."

"Whatever makes my little Toffee the prettiest," Poppy smiled, "When will we need to come pick our daughter back up?"

Aang thought about it for a little bit, "Well, let's say around 2:30. When you come back, my assistant will be able to set you up with another appointment." Toph's father came back in with a green spaghetti strap dress and a small cotton coat to go along with it. He handed it to his daughter who took it reluctantly.

"Have fun Toffee dear," Poppy kissed her daughter on her head. "Thank you so much Mr. White." They left the studio, leaving Aang and the very unhappy Toph.

"So you have to have my parent's away do to your 'art'?" She asked, crossing her arms across her chest and leaning the chair back.

Aang shook his head, "No, but I can tell that you aren't happy with them around and it would make this a lot more easier on you." Toph hid her surprise as Aang sat back down at the desk. "I'm going to make a deal with you Toph, while we're here, we can do this how you want it, we'll take the pictures how you are as I can obviously see that you don't wear those kinds of clothes," Aang motioned to the dress, "Then we can just take a couple pictures in the dress to please your parents."

Toph smirked, "You're a really cool guy aren't you?"

He shrugged, "I can when I want to be. Now, can I get you a drink?"

"You have any soda?"

Aang pressed his intercom button, "Katara, could you bring Miss Bei Fong a soda?"

"Right away." Her voice came back over the intercom. A couple seconds later, Katara came in with a bottle of soda and handed it to Toph, "Here you go Miss Bei Fong."

"Thanks Sweetness," Toph said. Katara eyed Aang who just shrugged.

"Is there anything else you need Mr. White?" She asked.

He shook his head, "No, you can go ahead and go to lunch Katara. Here," Aang handed her a couple twenties, "Lunch is my treat. Take as much time as you would like."

Katara grinned, "Thank you so much Mr. White." She left the room and Aang picked up his camera.

"Okay Toph, how would you like these pictures to be done?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, just me I guess."

"Come here," He said as they walked over the corner of the studio, a white background with a white box seat in front of it. Aang turned on the lights around it as Toph pulled herself up on the seat. He put the camera on the edge of the seat as he examined her. "I'm going to just look you over if you don't mind, try to find your good side." His fingers lightly touched her face and moved it slowly to the right and then to the left. Her jade eyes stayed on him as he looked at her features. "I have to say, you're really beautiful, maybe even be a model." Aang noticed the rosy tint come across her cheeks and he smiled. "So do you have a boyfriend?"

"Why? You looking for a girlfriend?"

He chuckled a little, "No, I'm just making small talk, but I wouldn't be opposed to having a cute girl like you."

"Aren't you a smooth talker?" Toph smiled as he picked up his camera.

"What can I say? I didn't get this nice studio right out of College because I'm this talented. Now, how about you sit on the edge, lean your head a little to the right and smile?" Aang asked as he took aim with the camera. She did what he said and he took a couple pictures at 3 different angles. "That's good."

"How about this?" She put her hands in her lap and pushed her bust out with her arms. "Is this good?"

Aang lowered the camera a little bit from his eye, "You want your pictures like this?" She nodded. "Okay." He took a couple pictures and she began unbuttoning her shirt. "What are you doing?"

"I'm posing," She smiled. Toph reached the last button and her flat stomach with a green belly button ring in place. He noticed she wasn't wearing a bra as she only allowed a little amount of skin to show. "Come on, just take the pictures and I'll give you a little something my parents won't."

"You do realize that I'm 22 right?" Aang asked.

"And I'm 18, there's nothing illegal going on here," She hopped off the box and bent over it. Toph undid her pants button and slowly lowered them, revealing her green boy shorts. "Don't be a girl and do it." Aang had never taken erotic pictures of a girl so young, but he was being paid and it was legal, so he raised his camera back up to his eye. Aang took a couple pictures as she dropped her pants all the way. She kicked her shoes off so she could take off her pants. Toph hopped back up on the box and spread her legs to him. He took a couple deep breathes, trying to focus on the pictures and not how much he wanted to take her. When she slipped off her flannel, Aang's pants got even tighter. She at least had B cup breasts and small pink nipples. Toph squeezed them in her hands, "You want to touch 'em don't you?" He didn't say anything and continued to take the pictures. She laid back on the box and lifted her legs up. Toph stuck her thumbs in the waistband of her underwear and pushed them up her legs. Aang bit his bottom lip as her puffy mound came into view between her legs and made sure to get several photos. Toph got them off and threw them at Aang, landing on his head, "Those are yours if you want." She rolled over on her stomach, her legs kicking in the air. He took a couple photos and went around to her front. Aang got a good angle of her face and her plump butt behind it as she blew him a little kiss. Toph rolled over again and put her hands behind her head as he took the last couple pictures.

"Okay," He said turning off his camera, "I think I got everything I need."

She sat up as he went back over to his desk, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to upload the photos," He told her.

Toph got off the box and stormed over there, "Here I am naked for you and I _barely _know you, this is a one-time deal here. I've been told I suck dick like a porn star and you're going to turn me down?"

"It wouldn't be a good idea Toph," Aang told her, putting the camera card into his computer.

"Well I guess someone is going to need a little encouragement." She pulled him away from his desk and got on her knees in front of him. Aang tried to fight as she pulled down his pants and underwear, but his massive hard on popped out. "You little liar, you wanted this as much as I did." Toph wrapped her small hands around his shaft and licked the head. He took a sharp intake as she placed a small kiss on his head. Aang looked over to his film camera on the desk and picked it up and aimed it at Toph. She looked up just in time for him to snap a photo. Toph smiled as she stoked him a little faster, "You getting turned on by this as much as I am?" He just smiled back at her as gave him one long lick from base to head. She stood up and got in his lap, "I think it's time for the main attraction." Toph kissed him as she moved his penis towards her entrance. She finally felt it against her and slowly lower herself. Aang felt her wet heat envelop him and held her body closer to him. She had to wiggle a little to get the rest, but Toph had fully fit Aang inside her. He noticed the strained look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked, he set down his camera and held her hips.

She took a breath, "Nothing, it's just that _really_ deep inside, you're a lot bigger than the guy's I've been with." Toph wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm not too tight for you am I?"

"Just a little bit, then again I don't fuck a bunch of girl that are still in High School," He moved her so that her legs were hooked around his elbows and picked her up, laying her on his desk. Aang pulled himself out, just leaving the tip in and thrusted back into her. She groaned in pleasure with each thrust, his length filling her up each time. Toph kissed him again as plunged into her harder. The whole desk shook in time with their relations, even some picture frames fell off with how much it shook. Her head went back as she neared her orgasm, she could tell it was going to be a big one as Aang expanded inside her. "I'm almost there," Aang growled, trying with every fiber of his being to hold on so he could enjoy this as long as possible.

"Uh-I'm-cumming!" She cried in between thrusts and went ridged as her orgasm hit. Aang felt her suck him in, which triggered his own orgasm. But he pulled out and exploded, a long string of hot cum hitting her in the face and a couple more over her breasts and stomach. Aang fell back in his chair, recovering from their mutual energy draining orgasm, he watched her essence run down her legs as they hung off the desk. He picked up his camera and aimed it at Toph, scooping up his essence and licking it off her fingers. Aang snapped a photo before pulling his clothes back on. "That was great, I've never been fucked that hard."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Aang said buttoning up his pants, "You want something to wash that off with?" He asked.

Toph shook her head, "No, I love the taste. Especially yours, it tastes a little fruity." His brow furrowed a little, but chose to ignore it. He pulled up the photos on the computer and looked at the nude shots. Toph got off the desk and sat on his lap without any objection from Aang. "Wow...I look good."

"Yeah, you would be a nude model if you weren't the prized daughter of the wealthiest family in the state." Aang said, "And I'm pretty sure it would bring shame on your family."

"Sounds like a good idea then," Toph smiled, she swung her legs over the arm of the chair and leaned against his chest, "So...will we be able to do this again?"

He smirked, "You never really seemed like a clingy type of girl. More of a screw and run type."

"Oh I am, but when I find a good thing, I know not to give it up," She told him. "I think I may have almost passed out with how good that feels."

"But again, you're the daughter of the Bei Fong's. I think I actually may have even committed a state crime for having sex with you." Aang said. "How would it go over with me and you hooking up all the time?"

"You'll figure something out," She kissed him on the cheek and got off his lap. "Is it possible we can take some more nude pictures? I mean, if I remember correctly, these pictures are going to be what I want." Aang just rolled his eyes and smiled as he got up from his desk and grabbed his film camera.

* * *

><p>Poppy and Lao came back into the office and Katara looked up from her desk, "Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Bei Fong, I will let Mr. White know you are here." She pressed the intercom button. "Mr. White, The Bei Fong's are here, would you like me to send them in?"<p>

It was a couple seconds before Aang responded, "Yes, please show them in, I need you in here too." She was taken by surprise, but listened to him. Katara led them into the studio where Aang sat behind his desk and Toph sat in the chair they left her in. He stood up from his chair as they approached, shaking their hands again, "Mr. and Mrs. Bei Fong, do you have any idea gem you have here with your daughter?"

Both Parents gave each other a weird look, but looked back to Aang, "Um, we know our daughter is very special."

Aang turned his computer screen around showing them a picture of Toph in the dress they had picked for her, "Your daughter is _very_ photogenic. The only other person I've seen with features this perfect happens to be my secretary Katara." He motioned to the olive skinned girl who blushed. "Your daughter could actually be a model. Possibly even the most popular."

A big smile came across Poppy's face, "You really think that Mr. White?"

"I wouldn't be the best photographer in the state if I didn't," He told her. "Now, I'm sorry to have to say, I'm still going to charge you for the pictures, but I am going to make a deal with you." Aang came around the desk and leaned back on it, "I will take about have the price off her photos...and I will give Toph a job here."

"What?" Her parents and Katara uttered at the same time.

"She will be my apprentice. I will teach her how everything works and so she can learn the business so she isn't taken for a ride once she enters the model world," Aang explained. "And if she doesn't make it, she has job experience and a very good recommendation from me."

There was an awkward silence and Lao was the first one to speak, "You are saying that my daughter is good enough to be and model and you want her to work for you?"

"Yes Mr. Bei Fong," Aang told him. He looked at his daughter and then to Aang. "When does she start?"

"How about Thursday? Gives her a little time to be able to send me her schedule and we can work out a work time for her." He said.

Lao nodded, "Okay, I'll make sure she will be dropped off here for work." He extended his hand to him. Aang shook it, "Thank you for your time Mr. White and we'll be in contact soon."

"You're very welcome Mr. Bei Fong." Toph got up, "And I can't wait to work with you Toph."

She smiled, "Thank you Mr. White." The Bei Fong's left the studio and Katara turned to her boss.

"Is she really going to work here Mr. White?" Katara asked. He nodded, "After just one day? I had to go through a 2 week interview process even though I was the most qualified person for the job. I would be better as your apprentice than her, I bet she couldn't even pick up a tripod!"

Aang smiled, "You're not..._jealous_, are you?" Her angry expression dropped and a blush came across her face. "I mean, a younger girl coming in here and is going to be working very closely with me, she's going to be another person in the office with my attention...it would be normal for you to be jealous."

"I-Uh-um," She stuttered, getting very flushed. "M-Maybe I am, if I told you I was, would you still hire her?"

"I don't know, _are _you jealous Katara?"

"Yes, I am jealous, will you fire her now?"

Aang shook his head, "No Katara, if I let Toph be my apprentice, her parents might just give us more funding, that means a better pay for you and will let me actually travel around the world." She regained her angry demeanor, "But I do like to know that you are jealous Katara. Maybe you'll actually let me take those photos of you." He smiled. "You can have the rest of the day off Katara, I'll be able to take care of everything else." Katara tried to be mad, but Aang was the best boss she ever had...and she also fought the lustful feelings for him, but this new girl was going to possible competition.

She took a deep breath, "Thank you Mr. White." Katara went out to her desk and gathered her things.

Aang walked to his door and leaned against the frame, "Oh Katara," She looked at him, "You can call me by my first name if you would like and I'll see you tomorrow."

Katara cursed his smile, it would be the death of her. "See you tomorrow...Aang." She left the office as Aang shut the door to his studio.

**Please Review :D**

**-TEB18**


	2. The Secretary

**Got another chapter here for you, thank you for the reviews :D Now, to the people who read SDB's stories, he wanted me to assure you all that his last final is tomorrow and he will put out 'Sharing is Caring' very soon. But anyways, MY story is more important than his :D...just kidding, I love the guy...in a friend type of way .**

**Ages: Aang: 22  
>Katara: 22<br>Toph: 18  
>Suki: 23<br>Yue: 23  
>Others will be given ages when they join the story: <strong>

Katara entered the office and put her purse down below her desk. She removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes with her forefinger and thumb. For the last two nights, sleep hadn't come to Katara as easily as it usually had. Today was going to be the first day that Toph would start working for Aang and it has been driving her crazy ever since he had told that the little slutty teenager would be his apprentice. She looked down at her desk and saw a Starbucks coffee on her desk. Her eyes narrowed and looked towards his studio door. For the first time since she worked with Aang, he had _never_ bought her coffee in the morning. Her heels clicked across the floor as she went to his office, wondering what in the world would make Aang buy her coffee today. Katara knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She knocked again, but still no answer. Katara opened the door and he wasn't at his desk. No one else had a key to the office so Aang had to be here. There were only two places he could be, the bathroom or his dark room. She walked over to the black revolving door and entered the cramped space, pushing the moving door, keeping the sun from entering the dark room. A red light lit up the room and under the glow she could see Aang pouring new developer into a small bin. His dark room was bigger than usual, he had a couple photo enlargers, a giant sink was set up in the middle of the room. There were 4 bins set up for the development of his photos. He capped the developer bottle and looked over to Katara, "Good Morning Katara." Aang put the bottle under the sink as she came in. "How are you doing this morning?"

"Good Mr.…I mean, Aang. I just came in to ask…why did you buy me coffee?"

"What's wrong? You don't like Carmel frappuccinos?" Aang asked.

"Well, I do…but you've never bought me coffee before Aang," She said, "I just wanted to know."

He shrugged, "Well I know how difficult it has been for you the past couple days and I wanted to try to make things a little easier on you."

"How did you know?"

"While at college, I took some Psych classes…also I know you're jealous." Aang smiled.

She tried not to groan, he read her like a book. "Aang you know this wouldn't work between us…"

"_I know_? I have no problem with us maintaining the relationship we have." Katara may not have taken the classes he did, but she didn't buy that for a second. "You're the one who doesn't want to do this…even though you _really _would like to. But I do understand why you wouldn't like to."

"Oh yeah?"

Aang nodded as he set up a strip of film for the enlarger, "Yeah. You think if things don't go well between us, it will be awkward between us."

"Then why do you insist on it? Taking photos of me and all of that?" She asked.

"How could I resist? I mean, look at you," Aang told her, "You're ridiculously beautiful. If I had a model like you, I could you famous in 5 minutes. All I would need is one photo shoot with you…clothing optional."

Katara rolled her eyes, "So that's what this is about, you want to fuck me?"

Aang laughed, "Fuck? No. Enjoy an experience of passion and lust with someone shares the same admiration for me as I do her? Yes. If I wanted to 'fuck' someone, I would have." He closed the distance between them. "Katara, do you really think I'm in this for 'screwing' my secretary?"

She let out a shaky breath as she tried to remain calm, "With how you act…yes."

"If I were just in this for the sex…ask me a personal question about yourself, hell, ask me a hundred. It will be a little fun game, each correct answer, I can take off a piece of your clothing. If I get one wrong, I'll fire Toph and give you a raise." Aang challenged. Before she could say anything, he stopped her, "And I will stop saying you're jealous."

Her professional mind was telling her to object and leave…but everything else was telling her to just bypass the game and ride him like a bronco. "F-fine." She stuttered. "Who was my first boyfriend?"

"Zuko Agni," Aang replied. He reached for her glasses and slowly pulled them off. Aang put them on the table beside them. "Next question."

She swallowed the lump in her throat, "Um…Who is my main source of inspiration?"

"Your mother because she is strong and independent. She stands up for what she believes in and you have been told that you are exactly like her and you've shown it. You at least try to see her once a year up in Alaska, which is usually around the time I give you time off in the winter." Aang said, surprising Katara. She had told him the first part the first year she had worked for him…but never the second part. His fingers went to her shirt's buttons, she felt her mouth go dry. "Are you okay with this?" Aang asked. Katara felt it silly to ask, but understood the reason behind asking. She nodded as he quickly undid her buttons. Aang pulled the shirt past her shoulders and let it fall to the ground below them. A bright blue bra now was the only thing covering her luscious chest. "I like this game." He smiled as Katara covered her chest with her arms, but found it futile. "What's your next question? You have about 3 or 4 questions to prove me wrong."

Katara tried to think of something that would stump him. She was torn between letting him win because of how much she wanted him or winning for the satisfaction of wiping the smile from his face. She chose the latter. "What are my sexual preferences in men?" A look of surprise came over his face, making her smile, he definitely wouldn't get it.

He stroked his chin a little, "Though I don't find it to be fair I'm asking something I wouldn't be able to know, I'll still answer." Her hopes of beating him went out the window. "You're a strong independent woman like your mother, like we have established….but…I do think that even though you like to be in charge of your life…sometimes you like to be overpowered when you have sex, a man that will be able to hold you after a rough session of sex." Again, she cursed that smile of his. "Am I right?" Her gaze cast down and she nodded. "Hey." He pushed her face up and he was very close now. His hot breath tickling her face. "I like my girls submissive." Aang's face got closer to hers as her heart was going nuts. She closed her eyes, waiting for his lips to touch hers, but they never did. His hands went down her body to her butt, he grabbed the zipper to her skirt and pulled it down. It slowly slid down her body, revealing her matching panties. Once it hit the ground, she stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. "Want to try again?" He whispered.

She looked into his grey eyes and wanted the torture to end and for him to satisfy the now burning heat between her legs, "Double or nothing…" Aang smiled, knowing he had already won. "What about you turns me on?"

"My smile." Katara finally had enough and kissed him. His hands went into her hair as Katara deepened the kiss. He pressed her up against the sink as her passion quickened her kisses. Katara grabbed his hands and put them on her bra strap. With one hand, he undid the back. She pulled it off of her and exposed her breasts to him. He took both of them in his hands, his thumbs grazing over her erect nipples. "Katara," She looked up to his eyes while he lightly groped her breasts. "What do you want me what you want me to do to you?"

"I want you to…to…to fuck me." She found herself nearly begging. Katara grabbed one of his hands and rubbed her damp panties. "I've been waiting for this for the longest time."

"I won't make you wait any longer Katara," He kissed her again, before traveling down. Aang got on his knees in front of her and pulled off her wet blue panties. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to keep these." He put his new trophy in his pocket and gave her a long lick, making her moan. Katara's legs felt like jelly as his tongue flicked her clit.

Her fingers gripped the sink, "Aang," She whined. Aang stood up and she pulled his shirt off, his well built body coming into view. Katara traced his muscles as he undid his pants and pulled both his pants and underwear down. Her eyes fell to the phallus between his legs, "Oh my…"

Aang put her up on the edge of the sink and placed himself at her entrance, "Don't worry, it just seems a lot bigger than it really is." He pushed inside of her, a gasp escaped her lips.

"No…it just seems as big as it looked," She groaned. Her arms went around his neck and he hooked the undersides of her knees with his arms, picking her up. Aang put her back up against the wall and kissed her. She moaned as he thrusted again into her. With each plunge inside her, Katara felt herself getting drunk on the pleasure. Nothing could have prepared her for what she felt with Aang inside her. It was like he was meant to fit inside her the way that he did. Compared to her other 'lovers', Aang was already the best. His thrusts came harder and faster, the sound of their skin slapping against each other filling the small red lit room. Katara was panting loudly as Aang sucked on her neck, bringing her more pleasure. "Aang, faster, faster, faster!" Katara cried, "Oh God yes!" Her world went white and she went numb. She didn't want the blissful nirvana that Aang had put her end, but she slowly came down, the red tint returning to her vision.

She heard his chuckle, "Are you okay?" Katara nodded. Aang let down and Katara felt her foot get wet.

"What the…" She picked her foot up out of the puddle. "I think some water spilt on the floor."

"That's you Katara." He told her. "You opened like a dam when you came."

Her face flushed in embarrassment, "I'm so sorry Aang…"

He pulled her in for a kiss, "It's fine." Katara grabbed his erection and started to jack him off. Aang kissed her as her hand quickly worked him. "Oh Katara," He moaned, she got a mischievous smile on her face and got down to her knees. Katara took him in her mouth, tasting her essence on his shaft. Whatever she couldn't fit in her mouth, her hands played with. Aang felt his orgasm finally come and he pulled out of her mouth, splashing his seed all over her face. He sighed with pleasure as Katara wiped the gooey mess from her eyes. "We should have done that sooner."

Katara tasted his seed off her face, "I've never tasted this before…it's a lot better than I thought." They both put on their clothes, minus Katara's panties. She used some water from the sink to clean her face. Katara put her glasses back on and straightened her shirt. There was an awkward silence between them. "So…what does this mean Aang? Just a one-time thing?"

"Do you want it to be a one-time thing?"

"No…but we can't exactly have a relationship, we wouldn't be allowed to…"

"Then we can just sleep with each other," Aang said.

"Doesn't that kind of make me sound like a whore?" Katara inquired.

He shook his head, "No, it's just us having sex in secret." She still seemed a little unsure. Aang took her face in his hands and kissed her, "I promise you if things get too serious, we can just go back to a strictly business relationship."

"You're lucky you gave me the greatest orgasm of my life," She teased. He smiled and kissed her again. "Now, is there anything you need me to get you _Mr. White_?"

"I think I might actually want you to call me that again, it sounds incredible sexy when you say it like that," Aang joked. She just rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine Katara. But how about at lunch, I take you out to where ever you want to go?"

Katara smiled, "I would love to. I'll be at my desk if you need me." She left the dark room, while Aang grabbed a rag, cleaning up the mess that he and Katara made. He finally was able to make his picture, he dropped the 'blank' picture in the developer and went to get a pair of tongs while the picture of Toph sucking him off appearing on the photo paper.

* * *

><p>The limo stopped in front of the studio, she sighed as she grabbed her messenger bag. Her parents wouldn't even bother to get her a car when she went out and got her license. She felt like a helpless baby having someone wait on her hand and foot, beckoning at her call. The door opened for her and she got out, looking at the nice studio in front of her. "Miss Bei Fong, when will you need a ride home?"<p>

"My Parents will be able to tell you," Toph replied, "Since I have no say in anything in my world." She mumbled. Toph walked to the front door. For the first time in her life, Toph felt a little self conscious about what she was wearing, wondering if Aang would like it. She had on her green knit beanie, grass green tank top and black skinny jeans. '_Toph Bei Fong doesn't live up to anyone's standards!_' She told herself. '_But then again, Aang brought her freedom from her parent's restraints and it made her happy if he was…_' Toph shook the thoughts from her mind and walked into the front office. Katara was at her desk, hard to work at something. Even though they came from completely different worlds, Toph thought that just maybe she could have a friend here…well, a friend that was a girl, Aang was already friendly enough. "Yo Sweetness." Katara looked up from her screen and smiled.

"Good Afternoon Toph, Aang has been waiting for you." She told her as she returned to her work.

Toph's eyes narrowed, "Sweetness….what's that on your neck?"

Katara stopped, placing her hand on her neck, checking to see if she had any food or something on her neck, "What is it?"

She leaned in and looked closely, "I may not be pro at guessing, but to me…that looks like a hickey." Toph saw Katara's face turn to a full on blush. "Don't worry Sweetness, I won't tell anyone. But good for you, you seem like a girl that needs some good loving." Toph extended her fist towards Katara, who looked at it strangely for a second, but fist bumped her. "Have fun with whatever you're doing," Toph said as she went into the studio. She saw Aang over at the white backdrop with another girl. Aang turned to see her when she shut the door.

"Oh, Yue, this is my new apprentice Toph, Toph, this is Katara's Brother's girlfriend." Aang introduced them. Yue gave her a small wave as Toph gave her a head nod. She dropped her messenger bag by his desk and walked over to them. "Toph, I was just talking to Yue about her new head shots. She going to try to get an acting job out in Hollywood. Since Katara referred her to me, I'm doing them for free."

"Nice," Toph said, "What can I do?"

"There are some photos hanging in the dark room that I need you to look at," Aang told her. "I'll set Yue up with an appointment and then I'll show you a couple things." She nodded and went into the dark room.

Yue smiled as Aang continued to examine her features, "She's really pretty."

"Yeah, she's a great model. Little too young though," Aang said as he made a mental note about her cheek bones.

"How old is she?"

"18. She wants to be a nude model, she really does have the body to do it, but I don't think her family would approve," He explained.

Her eyes went a little wide, "She poses _nude_?" Aang nodded. "You do nude shots?"

"Yes, I do." Aang said, they made their way back to his desk, "The female form is a beautiful thing, whether it's erotic or artistic. It would be a shame if I didn't show the world the beauty that many girls like yourself have been blessed with."

Yue scoffed, "You would just like to see me naked wouldn't you?"

"I wouldn't fight it," He smile, making her roll her eyes, but a smile present on her face.

* * *

><p>Toph's eyes adjusted to the red glow of the room. She noticed the set up he had in the room, a couple photo enlarger, the developing fluid and a clothes hanger with photos pinned to the wire. Toph went over and took the dry photos from the line, putting them together. Using the red light, she looked at the pictures. The first one was of a nice house, a little bit nicer than hers. The picture was taken pool side aiming towards the house, the wall was made of glass on the first floor. Toph flipped to the second picture, it was of the same pool, but over-looking the valley and tucked in the middle was the city. If this was Aang's house, he must have been loaded. She flipped through some more until she came across a picture of her. It was a picture of her with his cock in her mouth, looking up at him. Toph smirked a little, "Of course he wanted me to see this." She went to the next picture and rolled her eyes, she was naked on his desk with his essence all over her body. The metal door to the dark room started turning and Aang came into the dark room. "You know how much of a pervert you are? Taking even dirtier photos of me."<p>

He smiled, "I didn't hear you complaining. What do you think?"

"I think I look good with your cum all over me," Toph said, "How would you like to recreate this photo?"

"I would like to, but you need to actually learn today. I can't have you being my apprentice and not know at least half the stuff I do."

She frowned a little, "But I thought that's why you hired me, you fuck me, I let you fuck me, win-win."

"If you don't learn anything, what are you going to say when your parents ask you what you learned and you have nothing to say?" He asked. "What are you going to do when it comes time to actually go out on your own? Join the family business and be stuck with your father until he retires?"

Toph's eyes narrowed, "How do you know I _don't_ want to take over my family business?"

"Toph Bei Fong the CEO of Soil and Manure Company doesn't really roll of the tongue," Aang said.

"That's not the only business we own. We've actually just surpassed the richest people on the West Coast."

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but you can't have a job by living off stocks Toph or owning the local baseball team."

"How would you know? You barely know me," She argued, her anger beginning to rise.

"Toph, I know you. Trust me, I do. You're a rebel, you don't want what you're parents have. I don't blame you, you're going to be a strong girl, able to take care of herself. I'm just trying to help you…while we sometimes have sex," Aang told her. "I could have just fucked you, do those photos and never see you again. But I want to help you Toph, if you don't think I can do anything for you, you can leave." Toph felt her heart drop, she had been chewed out before, but hearing Aang trash her…was different. She felt a budding relationship with Aang and she didn't want to already lose it. Aang saw the hurt in her eyes and inwardly sighed. He opened his arms and she immediately hugged him, holding her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry Aang…"

"It's fine…maybe we can mess around before I teach you something." She smiled as he turned her face up towards him and kissed her.

* * *

><p>Katara entered his studio again, not seeing Toph or Aang. She immediately went to the dark room and pushed the revolving door. Katara was stunned when she walked in. Aang and Toph were at the photo enlarger, Toph in front of him and he was pushed up against her back as he walked her through it. They both turned to her, "Hey Katara, what's up?"<p>

She knew she was still in a professional environment and couldn't exactly act like a jealous girlfriend over their earlier interaction. "Aang, you're, um, 4 o' clock is here."

"Okay, I'll be right out." He gave her a little wink that made her heart flutter, "I'm going to need you to take some quick notes for me, her preferences and what exactly she's looking for."

Katara nodded, "No problem."

"Hey Sweetness, is it possible that I could get a soda?" Toph asked.

She gave the smaller girl a nod, "Sure thing Miss Bei Fong."

"Hey Aang, did you notice that Sweetness has a hickey on her neck?" She saw Katara visibly stiffen, but didn't notice Aang go rigid. "I was telling her earlier that it was great to see someone get some loving."

Aang chuckled lightly as Katara was happy neither of them could see her blush. "With how hard Katara works, I'm happy she has found someone. Good for you Katara."

"Uh, Thanks. I'll be out there." She quickly left the dark room.

He smiled to himself and went back to teaching Toph. "You know, that's probably not the best idea to mess with her like that."

"Well you know you should get back to fingering me, it was helping me concentrate on the learning." She purred, grabbing his hand and putting it back into her pants.

Aang pulled his hand away, "I would, but we need to go see my 4 o' clock appointment."

She took his hand and licked her fluids off his fingers, "Mmm, now I know why you like it. Maybe you can drink from the honey pot later."

"I would like that," Aang reached down and zipped and buttoned her pants. "But for now, work." She gave him one last kiss before they left the room. Katara sat to the side in front of his desk, taking notes as Aang and Toph walked over to his desk. The girl sitting opposite of him had short brown hair and cyan colored eyes that peaked out above her golden sunglasses. She wore a dark green sleeve and neck less shirt, almost a corset and a matching short skirt. "Hello, you must be Suki Silver." He extended his hand to her.

Suki nodded and shook his hand, "And you're the amazing photographer Aang White."

"At your service," He smiled, "I see you've met my secretary Katara. But this is my apprentice Toph Bei Fong, she will be assisting me on whatever you're going to need."

She took off her sunglasses, "Toph _Bei Fong_? _The _Bei Fong's?" Toph nodded. "Wow, I would have never thought that you would be working for Aang White, not that that is a problem, it's just that you are from such a well known family and Aang is the most popular photographer."

"It's fine," Aang assured her, "So, what can we do for you Miss Silver?" Katara cleared her throat and handed him the notepad she had, he saw the slightly bewildered look on her face, but he didn't understand until he looked at what she wrote. "Oh…." He uttered. "You want some nude shots? Well I'll be happy to do those for you Miss Silver." Both Katara and Toph were filled with jealously.

Suki took off her glasses and smiled, "Please, call me Suki."

**I wanted to put more depth into Aang and Toph's relationship and also Aang and Katara's, with Toph it's more of a lust thing and more into crazy stuff since she is more of a rebel type of character, and with Katara, I wanted to show that Aang does really cares for her more than just sex (He will also feel that way about Toph too later). Also, I choose Suki because there are no fanfics with Suki and Aang...I may just listen to 'nightmaster0000' and bring in Ty Lee...but I don't know. Either way, please review, check out my other stories, sub to me and SubDelBubz and I'll try to update more :D**

-**TEB18**


	3. The Heiress

**Sorry this took so long, it's way over due. If you haven't heard, I was in a car crash a couple days or so ago and I've just been healing with the girlfriend and SDB. Also, the lemon in this chapter isn't the best, but that's because I haven't written one since working on 'The Red and White Dragon'. Anyways, I hope you like it :D**

Aang checked to make sure his camera was set as Toph sat next to him, her arms crossed across her chest. Suki was in the dark room changing into the small amount of clothes that she had brought with her for the photo shoot. With the arrival of Suki, both Katara and Toph were not particularly happy about Aang's attention being off them. Since Katara was just the secretary, she had to go back to work, but Toph had to be here for the whole thing. "You know, when you pout, it brings down your whole tough demeanor," Aang told her as he cleaned the lens of his camera. Toph just grunted and blew a stray lock of hair from her face. "Oh don't be that way," He said, putting the cloth in his pocket. "It's not like I'm going to do her right here in front of you."

"My problem is that you're going to do her," Toph shot back.

"Who said I was going to have sex with her Toph?" Aang asked, putting the memory card into his camera. "You're the first girl that I've taken photos of then went right to having sex."

She pulled her green beanie down more, "It could happen again."

"Toph, relax. Jealous girlfriend doesn't fit you too well," He told her. "You and I are a secret if I remember correctly, not exclusive."

"So you're saying that you can just fuck anyone you please?"

Aang got up from the desk, Toph following him, "Well, I didn't mean it in a mean way like that, but kind of. Our relationship is just full of lust Toph, you're the only girl I think I could ever have sex with in my dark room, my desk, my floor, my house, my car, in public, etc. I do care a lot about you, but it's more of an open relationship."

"So this is a relationship?" Toph countered, "And I am like a girlfriend."

He sighed, "I guess..."

"And as your girlfriend, I don't want you planting your flag in that floozy while we're together," Toph told him.

"Toph, is there anything that will get you off my back about this?" He asked as he changed his white backdrop to a green.

She tapped her index finger on her chin, "Come pick me up tomorrow at my school and take me to lunch."

Aang laughed, "That's SO not happening."

"Why not?"

"What part about secret relationship are you not understanding Toph?" Aang asked, "They would probably arrest me for even being around and not being related to me."

"I'm literally just asking for one lunch with you, you seriously can't just have one lunch with me? I'm not asking you to make some extravagant event out of it, I just want to have lunch with you." Toph said. "But you obviously don't give a shit. I'll just see you tomorrow." She went to grab her stuff, but Aang caught her.

"What time is your lunch?" He reluctantly asked.

Toph smiled, "11:50."

"I'll be there, but no more of this telling me what to do, okay?" She nodded.

Suki came out of the dark room, "How do I look?" She had on a small white robe and her hair up in a top knot. Suki spun around in a circle, her arms extended out.

"Good, but I don't think you're going to get what you paid for with a robe," Toph mocked. Suki and her shared a look. Toph could already see that Suki was going to be a problem.

Aang nudged her a little, "I'm sorry Suki, my apprentice here is obviously quick on the trigger with jokes. Now before we start, is there anything you're going to need?" She shook her head and sat down on the block seat. "Okay, we're ready whenever you are then." Suki looked over to Toph who still had her angry attitude.

"Wait, she's going to here for the photo shoot too?" Suki asked.

"Well yeah, she's my apprentice. It's fine Miss Silver, Toph here to no stranger to the naked female form." Aang explained. "She won't say anything, don't worry." Suki gave Toph another look before letting down her hair. She leaned back, letting her hands support her. Her left leg hung off the block as her right knee was up. He started snapping photos, Toph stood to the side wondering if Aang would get mad if she shoved the bimbo off the block. She grabbed the cloth belt and pulled it loose, some of the robe fell, revealing some of her skin. "Good, good," He said as he continued with the pictures. Suki's fingers dipped inside the cloth as she sat up. Both of them heard Toph snicker.

"What?" Suki questioned, venom dripping from her question.

Toph sighed, "You really think that's what guys want to see? Or do you not know what turns on guys?"

"Toph." Aang warned her.

"No really, Aang, does this turn you on? If you were to look at a photo shoot of a girl, would you like the positions she's in?" Toph questioned.

"If you think you can do this better, go ahead," Suki offered.

Toph smirked, "Gladly." She kicked off her shoes and unbuttoned her pants. Aang knew he should have stopped her, but when would he ever get this chance again. Toph was now in her bra and panties, she got up on the block next to Suki. "You are too stiff, you need to relax." She pulled off her beanie off and messed her hair up, giving it a little bit of a bed head look. Toph let her legs hand off the block and put her hands on the edge between her legs, leaning forward a little. "This is how you make love to the camera." Aang took a couple quick shots. Suki huffed a little. "Don't be such a downer." Toph pushed Suki down onto the block and got on top of her, her knees on either side of her. She opened up Suki's robe and her bare breasts came into view. She pressed herself against her body, covering her nipples. "Come on Aang, it's not like this is going to happen ever again." Aang quickly recovered from the sight and began taking pictures. Toph pressed her forehead against Suki's, her lips centimeters from hers. He swore his camera wouldn't be able to capture any faster.

Suki undid Toph's bra and pulled it off of her, flipping them both over. Her ass sticking up in the air while smiling sinfully for the camera. The door to his studio opened, "Miss Bei Fong, I have your so-" Katara stopped in her tracks at the sight of the two naked girls. "Um…Aang, I need to talk to you…alone." He put down his camera and quickly left the room, knowing that if Katara stuck around any longer, she would have more time to examine the room and come up with worse questions then she already had. He shut the door behind him and Katara let loose. "What in the hell is that Aang? Did I just see you taking photos of that girl naked AND you're '_apprentice_' naked all over each other? Do you know how much trouble we could get in for this? The Bei Fong's would have you balls in a vice, not to mention what I would do to you."

"Katara, calm down," He decided not to lie to her. "I didn't force anyone to do anything…it just…happened. It was what Suki wanted and Toph…well, I don't know why she did what she did."

"Aang, this can't happen here, especially if you and I have a thing," She told him.

"This is what I do Katara, some people want nude photos, it doesn't mean I'm going to screw them or anything," She angrily pouted, making him sigh, knowing he wasn't going to be able to convince her. He took her hands in his, "How about I take you out tomorrow night?"

She rolled her eyes, "Taking me out and then us having sex won't change this Aang."

"I never said we were going to have sex," He peppered her hand with small kisses, "I'm going to take you out, we'll go to dinner, a movie, maybe a dance club? We don't have to have sex."

Katara cursed herself for getting involved with him, she knew she wouldn't be able to say no to him, "Fine."

Aang smiled, "Good, I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Well, I have a couple more hours of work and of course tomorrow Aang."

"You have the rest of the day off Katara and of course tomorrow. I'm going to set up a couple appointments for you at the Painted Lady Day Spa. Then, of course, they will fit you with a dress and I will pick you up from there at 8," He told her.

She blushed furiously, "Aang, that's too much…"

He smiled, "Not for you. Be there at 12, you can even bring Yue with you." Aang kissed her on the lips, "I'll see you then Katara." She was left speechless as he went back into his studio where Suki and Toph were in a heated kiss. "Um…" They both broke the kiss and Suki got off the block, covering herself up and running into the dark room. "I didn't really see you as a lesbian."

Toph sighed, letting her head fall back on the block, "You know you liked it."

Suki came back out in her clothes, "Mr. White, I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

He waved it off, "Its fine, I think we may want to keep this as under wraps like you would, especially with you being almost celebrity status."

She quickly fished into her purse and handed him a card, "Please, join me at this charity event tonight, it's the least I can do to pay you back for this…event."

"Its fine Miss Silver," He took the card and read it, "Actually…I will join you. What time?"

She smiled, "Meet me at the event at 6, they will let you in if you mention my name." Suki kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you there." She left the studio and he put the card in his pocket.

Aang felt a hand squeeze his crotch, making him groan in pain, "Remember that this, is going to stay in the pants if you want me anymore."

He turned around and picked her up, her arms going around his neck and legs wrapping around his waist, "If I'm not sleeping with an heiress tonight, then I guess you get double duty Miss Bei Fong." She giggled as he carried her to the dark room.

* * *

><p>Aang tightened his bow tie as he walked through the charity event. The only reason he had accepted Suki's offer was because the charity was for orphaned children…something he knew all too well. It also happened to be the foundation that his adoptive father had set up, the Gyatso Foundation. He smiled at the banner that had his adoptive father on it. "If only you had a little more time Gyatso, you would have changed the world."<p>

"You knew him?" He turned around to see Yue behind him. She had a silver dress to match her white hair.

He nodded, "Gyatso adopted me when I was an orphan." Yue softly rubbed his back, consoling his sad demeanor. "Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"Father gives to the charity monthly," She explained.

"So what does every rich family in town come…to…this…oh no," Aang came to a slow realization. If Yue's family was here…that meant.

"Mr. White." Aang cursed, recognizing the voice. He turned to see the last people he wanted to see at the event: The Bei Fong's. "I wasn't expecting you to be here at this event. Are you the photographer for the evening?"

Aang shook his head, "Not tonight Mr. Bei Fong, I was actually invited to the event by Suki Silver. Usually I wouldn't go to events like these, but when it's something as personal as this, I always try to make sure I attend."

Poppy smiled, "It's good to know you are a charitable man."

"Yep, Aang _loves_ charities," He knew that young voice, Toph came over to the group. Toph looked different made up. She wore a small amount of blush, a long green elegant dress that almost dragged on the floor. "He just loves satisfying others."

"Toffee," Poppy warned her daughter, "I hope this isn't the way you talk to him while you work."

Toph rolled her eyes as she huffed. Yue leaned up to his ear, "I'll leave you with this, I'm going to find my boyfriend."

"Hey, if you're not doing anything tomorrow, join Katara at the Painted Lady day spa, I gave her the day off," Aang told her as she left.

"She already invited me." Yue flashed him a smile as she disappeared into the crowd.

Aang turned back towards the Bei Fong's only to find his petite apprentice standing there, "Where did your parents go?"

"Something about business, they've left me in your care," She blew her bangs out of her face, "So I guess you're stuck with me."

He took a deep breath, but smiled, "You are just not going to let this go are you huh?"

Toph crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, "Nope."

He stood beside her, "You know, I haven't slept with anyone since you have last seen me, so I don't know why you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you." Toph lied.

"I thought we were past lying to each other…"

She huffed, "You know, I thought when I seriously started to like someone that I wouldn't have to share him with someone."

"Who said that you were sharing me with someone?" He asked. "I don't sleep with every girl who finds me attractive or who I find attractive Toph. Even if I did sleep with someone else, you know I always give you my best and if there was someone else, you would always get me first."

"You really know how to swoon the ladies don't ya?"

Aang shrugged, "What am I supposed to tell you Toph? If we weren't in public, we would solve this the usual way we do, but I don't think your father would like to see me bend you over a table and do you from behind."

"I wouldn't fight it."

"I'm sure you wouldn't."

"Aang!" They both turned to see Suki coming through the crowd. She had on a gold backless dress, it had a cut down her right side beginning at her thigh with matching high heels. "There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you." Suki spotted the smaller girl and a blush came upon her face, "Oh…hey."

Toph gave her a nod, "What up?"

"Um, well, um," Suki stuttered a little, "Aang, how about you come meet my father?" She wrapped her arm around his, "I'll, uh, see ya Toph."

Aang turned back to Toph as Suki dragged him away, "I will see you for lunch tomorrow Toph." He saw the uninterested look on her face, he knew he was going to have to do something special for her tomorrow. Things were getting out of hand with juggling two girls, but it wasn't like he was officially dating one of them, if he was, he would have cut it off with the other. Problem was, he liked both of them.

"What was she doing here?" Suki asked him finally after they got far enough.

"Her parents give to the charity also." Aang told her.

She sighed, "Just what I needed." Suki continued through the crowd until they came to a older man in mid conversation. He had on a tuxedo like Aang, he also had medium length hair that was pulled back in pony tail. His dark brown hair had some grey mixed in, even in his goatee. "Father," Suki said as the couple he was talking to walked away. "This is the new up and coming photographer, Aang White. Aang, this is my father Jared Silver." The two men shook hands, a stern look on Suki's fathers face.

"You're the one who was taking the photos of my daughter, naked?"

Aang nodded, "Yes sir. Your daughter has what people in my business call, Artistic Beauty."

Their handshake was tense, neither of them backing down until Mr. Silver smiled, "Good to see that you're not intimidated by me."

"You can't be intimidated in my business sir," He answered.

He patted him on the back, "I like you Aang, you seem like a great guy. Someone that should be dating my daughter." A blush came upon Suki's face as she brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. The man paused for a second, "Wait…we've met before. You're Gyatso's son!"

Suki was taken by surprise as Aang nodded. "That I am. He adopted me after I was put up for adoption."

"Now I remember, you and my daughter actually went to daycare together." Aang and Suki shared a look, not remembering each other. "But, before that, your father actually gave me the money to start up my landscaping company. I didn't even have a penny to my name, anything I could get went to feeding my wife and Suki…and your father…one of the greatest men ever helped me. I hope you're proud of your father Aang, he did great things."

Aang smiled, "I am very proud of my father Mr. Silver, even in death, I feel like he is always telling me that I can do great things."

Mr. Silver patted him on the shoulder, "I'm glad Aang, now, I'm actually giving the opening speech for the event, but here." He handed him his card. "Give me a call sometime, I could actually use someone like you in my business."

"Thank you Mr. Silver." They shared another hand shake before he left.

"I can't believe we actually went to school together," Suki said stunned. "And why didn't you tell me you were Gyatso White's son? Or why haven't you been to any of the events?"

"I've been busy every time I'm made aware of the event. I was planning on coming this year, but I thought it was going to be in the Summer instead of Spring." Aang said. "And I didn't tell you I was his son because you didn't ask."

She smirked, "Well, you're father really helped my family, which I guess I should thank you for. Especially after what happened today."

"You don't have to thank me for anything," He chuckled.

"No Aang," Suki came closer, "I _want_ to thank you."

* * *

><p>They crashed into his room, she pulled off his jacket as they moved closer to his bed. Once they reached the bed, they fell back on it, Suki laughed a little as his lips moved to her neck. "And I thought I was the horny one." They stripped off each other's clothes in between kisses until they were both naked and under his covers. He kissed down her body, between the valley between her chest, past her stomach and to her sacred temple. Her legs wrapped around his neck and took a sharp intake of breath. "Oh Aang." His tongue played along her slit and parted her outer labia, licking her inner lips. "Oh God you're good at this." Suki writhed in pleasure, grinding her hips against his face as he continued his magic on her. His thumb rubbed her sensitive nub, bringing her even closer to her orgasm. Aang knew she was just about to peak when her pants became quicker and her back arched. Her essence flooded into his mouth, the sweet taste of the heiress was delicious, just like his apprentice and secretary. Suki pulled him up from under the sheets and kissed him, tasting herself on his tongue. She wrapped her fingers around his shaft, a sound of surprise escaping her lips. "You have a magic tongue <em>and <em>this? What don't you have?"

"You screaming my name," His hot breath whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine, "But I'm going to get that really soon." Aang pushed into her entrance, eliciting a gasp from her. Suki dug her nails into his back as he inched inside her until he was fully inside her. He quickly found a pace inside her, every thrust made it easier to slip back inside her as it was coated with more and more of her essence. Their lips connected and he thrusted deep within her, she moaned against his lips.

"Aang," She groaned. "Harder, please." His hands lowered to her hips and pulled her towards him as he thrusted forwards, earning him a satisfied moan. Unexpectedly, Suki flipped them over, her heaving chest in front of his face, "My turn." Suki grabbed onto his headboard as she rode Aang. He attached his lips to her left breasts, she rocked the bed as she got closer and closer to her second release. "Aang! Oh God, it feels so good." Suki cried as he thrusted up to meet her hips, finally bringing her orgasm. Aang felt her walls clamp down on him and he felt himself burst inside her. She collapsed onto him, her head landing in the crook of his neck. "So, what did you think?"

He chuckled lightly, "That was _some_ thank you." They shared one last kiss before they both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"Aang?" He stirred a little, but covered his face with his pillow. She giggled, "Aang, wake up."<p>

"What time is it?" He groaned.

"About 11:30."

Aang pulled the pillow off his face to see Suki in only one of his shirts sitting on him. "11:30?" She nodded. He softly moved her, "I need to go."

She frowned, "You have to go?"

Aang nodded as he quickly grabbed some clothes, "Yeah, I promised Toph that I would have lunch with her."

"You're not trying to get rid of me are you?" She questioned.

He chuckled, "If I was trying to get rid of you, you would know. You don't have to leave, her lunch time shouldn't be that long so I will be back around like 12:30 or 1."

Suki sighed, lying back against the bed rest. "Fine, what can I do here?"

"Well," Aang zipped up his pants and put on a white shirt, "I have a pool out back that looks over the valley. My maid shows up around 12, she won't bother you…just don't try to make out with her." She narrowed her eyes at him as he grabbed his keys, phone and wallet. "I'm just messing with you. Feel free to do whatever. I'll be back." They shared a kiss before he left, Aang sped his way towards Toph's school, hoping he wasn't too late. Aang pulled into the parking lot at 11:49 and he ran towards the front of the school and met Toph. She was leaning against the front of the school, she wore her beanie, a green tank top and camo shorts with her messenger bag on her shoulders.

"I thought you were going to be late," She stated shortly.

"I thought you would dress for the right season," Aang noted at her outfit, she just rolled her eyes.

"I've got a surprise for you," Toph smirked. He knew that wasn't a good sign.

His eyes narrowed, "What is it?"

A girl in a pink low V necked shirt with matching pink skirt almost floated over to them. She gasped, "You weren't lying Toph! You're Aang White!"

Aang looked at the even wider grin on Toph's face and looked back at the girl, "Um, yes. I am Aang White. Nice to meet you…um, sorry what is your name?"

She shook his hand excitedly, "My name is Ty Lee, Mr. White. I'm a _huge_ fan of yours. Toph said that she is your new apprentice, how would a girl like myself be able to get a job like that?" Ty Lee leaned forward, waiting for his response, unknowingly displaying her breasts to him.

Toph contained her laugh as Aang tried to answer, "I fucked him Ty. That's how I got the job." He stared daggers at her as Ty Lee gasped.

"Y-You slept with the great Aang White?" Ty Lee asked, "Oh my gosh…You're soooooo lucky."

Toph pushed herself off the wall, "Well, that's where you're in luck Ty, you get to sleep with Aang too." His eyes went wide as she nearly fainted. "You said that if there was anyone else Aang, that I would come first, well I'm putting that to a test." Aang wanted to pass out as the bubbly girl squealed with joy, he knew having sex would Toph would have consequences.

"Fine, where?"

She smiled, "I have just the place."

**Lemon wasn't good right? Eh, I'll make it up during the next chapter with a Aang/Ty Lee/Toph lemon and a Kataang lemon. But leave a review and I'll try to update faster :D**

**-TEB18**


	4. The Muses

Katara let out a relaxing sigh as her shoulders were gently massaged and a worker gave her a pedicure. "If this is a regular thing, then I think you should try to get a ring on that finger from Aang," Yue said next to her, "Or at least suck his dick."

"Yue!" She hissed, earning a small laugh from the women working on their feet. "Can we not bring up my sex life in a day spa?"

Yue smiled, "Just saying." The women returning to doing their nails. "You know, I would start sleeping with him if he was this nice to me. He actually offered to do some nude shots of me."

Her eyes narrowed, "He did what now?"

"Well, let me rephrase that. He told me that the female form is beautiful whether it is erotic or artistic and it would be a shame if someone with beauty like myself didn't show it to the world." Yue said.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Yep, sounds like him."

"It's not like I'm going to…unless you're-"

"No, I'm not okay with it," Katara answered her friend.

"Well at least give me _some_ details, even your brother is jealous that I even went to see him. If he ever found out that you slept with Aang White, he would lose it." She said.

One of the pedicurists stopped, "I don't mean to intrude on your conversation, but did you sleep with the great Aang White?" Katara blushed and nodded. "Ma'am you are a hero to us all. I've only heard stories, but is it true that just with a touch he can make you go weak at the knees?"

"Or that he is packing more than just money in those pants of his?" Another asked.

Yue smiled, "Yeah Katara, please tell." Katara blushed even harder, hoping he wasn't having as much of a hard time as she was.

* * *

><p>She clutched on the metal, "Oh Mr. White!" Ty Lee moaned as his hips slammed against hers. Her breasts jiggled against his chest, they shared a small kiss before his head dipped down to the crook of her neck. Toph had taken them to announcer's booth at the football field that was only vacant during football seasons. She watched from the other end of the booth, pleasuring her already satisfied body as she watched her lover plow into her best friend. Aang sucked in a breath, he felt Ty Lee's warm sheath clench down on him as she came again, going limp on the metal desk. Ty Lee let out a warm sigh, "It's just like how I imagined it."<p>

Toph smiled, "He's not done yet Ty." It was true, Aang was still erect and far from his end. "Ever have sex with two girls at the same time?"

Aang took a breather, "Yeah, but it's been awhile."

"Well hopefully it's just like riding a bike." Toph stood up and made Aang lay down on the ground while she pulled Ty Lee off the table. "But instead of you riding something, it will be us riding you." Toph positioned herself above his pulsating cock as Aang pulled Ty Lee's to his face and plunged his tongue inside her as he entered Toph. Both girls shared a long moan. Aang took control of the two, his hips thrusting into Toph's and his tongue licking Ty Lee's folds. The girls relished in the sensation and their lips connected with each other. His nails dug into Ty Lee's plump butt while he flicked her clit.

"Oh Mr. White," She gasped, Toph's lips now attached to her neck. "You're everything I thought you would be." Toph tried to hold in her moans, seeing as she was still irked at Aang for the day before, but she couldn't hold it anymore. Both girls moan in unison with each other, one due to Aang's length filling them up and the other because of his skillful tongue. They switched positions, now Toph was on all fours in front of him, his cock never leaving her heat and Toph's head on between Ty Lee's legs. She lapped up every bit of essence that leaked out of her friend.

Aang rose his hand and struck the backside of his apprentice, painting her backside red. He smiled as a long drawn out moan escaped her. "You like that don't you?" Her panted breathing against Ty Lee's lips as she stimulated Ty Lee's and her own clit was his answer. He smacked her ass again, but this time squeezing the abused cheek this time. Her walls clenched on him and she moaned louder into Ty Lee's snatch.

Ty Lee threw her head back, "Oh Toph, I'm cumming!" She shoved her friend's face closer to her heat as she exploded on her face. Aang felt his orgasm on its way and he pulled out. Toph turned around and saw Aang ready to explode and put her face against Ty Lee as he came on both of them, hitting their faces and some dripping down on their chests. He sighed happily and fell back against the wall, feeling his energy draining. Both of the girls crawled over and cleaned up whatever was left off of him and cleaned each other. He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, he knew he had dug himself a deep hole with balancing Katara and Toph, now he had Toph inviting other people and possibly a problem with Suki. Aang shook the negative thoughts from his head, who has he kidding? He was Aang 'the Man' White, if anyone could do this, he could. They all got dressed and walked back to the front of the school, their classes about to start. Ty Lee left for class, but not before sharing a small kiss with Aang.

Toph smirked and crossed her arms, "You know, I'm very surprised you actually lasted Aang. I was sure you wouldn't be able to keep up with us, especially after you fucked Suki."

He cocked an eyebrow, "You think I fucked Suki last night? You're funny."

"I saw you two leave last night together, she was all over you."

"It doesn't matter Toph, I showed you that you will always get 100% of me when we're together. I care about you enough to follow your wants and needs," Aang held her small chin between his fore finger and thumb and raised her face towards his. "Don't be worried about other girls Toph, you're my apprentice and my little lust demon." He kissed her, Toph's arm instinctively went around his neck and pulled him closer. Aang broke the kiss, much to her disappointment. "I'll see you tonight for your photos in the park, I'll give you the afternoon off to…_recover_. Then I have to go on my date with Katara tonight."

"So you're the one sticking it to Sweetness?"

He laughed, "No, I'm taking her on a date so she will keep quiet about me having a naked High School girl and a naked Heiress on top of each other while I took pictures of them. The last thing my name needs is controversy. You're lucky she isn't demanding a raise."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, sorry. Are we going to fuck later?"

"We'll see, I have to go, so do you." Aang gave her one last kiss before they split apart. Toph tried to get rid of her blush as she passed by two teens.

The boy smiled, "So, the great Aang White is screwing Toph huh? I'm sure that wouldn't be good for his image."

His girlfriend frowned, "We can't dirty his image just because he's found love in a girl that happens to go to High School."

"Shut it," He told her, "We're going to visit Mr. White and see what we can _squeeze _out of him."

* * *

><p>Aang shut the door behind him and entered the kitchen, grabbing himself a drink. He looked out his window and saw his late night lover swimming in the pool. He took a slow drink of his water as he joined Suki outside. A smile lit up on her face as he came out to greet her. "Well, look who is finally back. I thought you weren't going to come back for a while there. How was lunch with Toph?"<p>

He shrugged, "Okay, she kind of rode me about leaving with you last night. She is really possessive of me."

"I would be too," She smiled as she exited the pool. Not surprised, Aang watched as Suki's nude form walked over to him. The sun glistening off her sun tanned body. Aang took in the beauty of the girl, wondering how the photographer side of him got in the way of bending her over and making her cry out his name. "So, _Mr. White_, what do you want to do with me?"

Aang smiled, "I would like to continue our fun from last night, but I have to go into work. You know, those things called jobs."

Suki rolled her eyes, trying not to chuckle, "Whatever, I thought we could at least have some fun before that. Especially since Toph took away my chance to have some good morning sex."

He closed the distance between them and kissed her, "Don't worry, we'll have a chance to do that again. But I'm a very busy man and I can't let down people because I have a beautiful woman whose sexual appetite resembles that of a 14 teen year old boy."

"You really know how to get the girls wet don't ya?" She joked as she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. Suki wrung out her wet hair, "So when can we get together again?"

Aang pulled out his phone and went through his calendar. "How about Saturday night? We can go catch a movie or something."

She smiled, "Sounds good to me. I'm into public sex. I'm going to go get dressed, is it okay if I could catch a ride back into town?"

"Of course." They shared a heated kiss before she went back inside. He filled in Suki's spot on his calendar and took a sip of his drink.

"Um, Mr. White, is there anything you need to be cleaned today?" Aang looked up and saw his maid. Yuka was her name and she always came dressed in a French Maid's outfit, not that he had a problem with it. She had a Marilyn Monroe piercing on her upper lip, short black hair and fair skin. Her bust was miraculously held in by her top and backside was hidden by a short skirt. Yuka had pure chocolate eyes that stared at him with lust. But he knew not to mix this type of business with pleasure.

He nodded, "All there needs to be done is I need clean sheets for my bed. But watch out of my visitor, she isn't expecting anyone but me right now…also she might try to sleep with you."

Yuka smiled, "I have no problem with that, would you like to join in Mr. White?"

"Yuka, you don't want to sleep with me. I wouldn't be right for you. You'll find a person that will love to be with you, not someone that will just cause you heart ache in the end." Aang told her.

Yuka sighed happily, "That only makes me want you more, you're so deep Mr. White."

He rolled his eyes with a laugh as she went to his bedroom. Suki came out in her dress from the night before, they shared a smile and went out to his car. His car sped down the street to the valley. "Aang, do you remember anything from when we went to day care together?"

Aang thought about it for a second, "You know, I do remember something back then. This girl, she was a complete tom boy and stayed away from men because they had cooties. She had this group of friends that called themselves the Kyoshi Warriors."

She rolled her eyes and looked out the window, "Oh you're so funny."

"You make it too easy." He finally pulled up to the huge house. It was a two story old Chinese style of home.

Suki leaned over and kissed him, "I'll see you tomorrow night stud." She got out and went up the walk way, where her father now occupied the doorway. They shared a look before he gave the younger man a smile and a wave. Aang waved back and drove way, not paying attention to the speed limits he was most likely breaking at the moment. It was a short drive from Suki's house to his work, he might just enjoy staying with the Silvers for a night just for the convenient drive. His brow furrowed at the two kids standing in front of the door, looks like they were waiting for him. But he had no clue of why they would want anything do to with him. Aang shut his door as he approached the door.

"Uh, can I help you two?" He asked, hoping he could just go into his office and get a couple of things done before he headed down to the park for Toph's photos instead of dealing with these two.

"You're Aang White?" He nodded, "I have some business to talk to you about. How about we go into your office and talk about it." Aang looked over at the girl to his side, she seemed very out of place, he knew this couldn't be good. He nodded for them to follow and unlocked his door. They went into his studio and he sat down behind his desk.

"What can I do for you…"

"Hide."

Aang suppressed a laugh, "Hide? As like _Hide_ and Seek?" The boy's eyes narrowed at him, "Okay, sorry, I guess I shouldn't be making fun of you and how about you?" He looked over at the girl.

"Her name is On Ji," He answer for her, "My girlfriend. So hands off."

He put his hands up, "I'm not going to touch her, relax. Now, what do you want?"

"I know that you have a relationship with Toph Bei Fong that you're keeping hidden." Hide said. "I bet that wouldn't be good for you if it came out."

Aang didn't falter and chuckled, "My apprentice Toph Bei Fong? The girl that I'm teaching? You think that I'm sleeping with her?"

"Well you kissed her in front of the school this afternoon."

"I'm not seeing your point here."

"You wouldn't kiss her if you weren't in some sort of relationship with her."

"I kiss my mother, it doesn't mean I'm fucking her," Aang countered. He leaned back in his seat, "So, I'm guessing you want me to pay you?"

Hide smirked, "Well, unless you want me to go blab to the Bei Fong's."

"So how much you looking for kid?" He took out a piece of paper out of his pocket and slid it to Aang, who laughed in response, "$1000 a month? You wish. Is that how much you need to pay your 'girlfriend' here to stick around you? I'm surprised she hasn't dumped you yet, she's way out of your league." A small blush appeared on her face as Hide's eye twitched in anger. Aang knew he was getting to the boy, "What? Are you getting angry at me? I think I deserve a little joke seeing as you're trying to blackmail me." He stood up from his desk and walked over to their side. "But you have made one fatal mistake…you don't have proof. All you have is what you say."

"I have two eyewitnesses, myself and my girl."

Aang smiled and lowered his face to On Ji, his finger holding up her chin, "You wouldn't tell on me, would you _On Ji_?" She shivered from his touch. He had no clue of how this Aang came to existence, but he liked this Aang, he got things done. His lips grew closer to hers, "I bet he hasn't even touched you, has he? He hasn't put out the fire that is burning between your legs." On Ji's breathing turned to pants, aching to be touched.

Hide pulled him away from On Ji, "Get away from my girl!" He cocked his fist and swung for him, but getting nothing but air. Aang had dodged him and now was behind him. Hide tried again, but Aang ducked under his punch, dodging him again. Trying a third time, Hide put all his power another swing, but when Aang dodged, he fell to the ground.

He put his foot on his back, "Don't try again, you're only embarrassing yourself." The boy growled in anger as On Ji stood up.

"I'm sorry Mr. White, we'll be leaving now." She apologized.

Aang took her chin in his hand again, "It's fine for a pretty girl like you." Her face turned to a full on blush. "Find yourself a good man On Ji, one that can _satisfy _your needs." He picked Hide up with one hand, pushing him towards the door, "Now get out of here."

* * *

><p>Katara had been pampered, primped and clothed to the highest level of beauty she thought she would ever be able to achieve. Her brother had already picked up Yue a little bit ago and even before he got her into the car, his hands were all over her. She rolled her eyes at the thought, not wanting to imagine her brother and her friend going at it. Katara checked herself in the mirror again, she wore a thick strapped white dress that went down to her knees. She loved it because it actually left something to the imagination even if Aang had seen her naked before. Her hair was down her back, a couple strands framed her flawless face that held her sapphire eyes. Since it was a warm spring night, she went with match sandals with fake Fire Lilies on the strap. Katara spun around, maybe being more then Aang's secretary had its advantages. "He's a very lucky man." She tried not to fall over at the voice, scaring her half to death. Katara looked to see Hama, an older woman who worked at the spa. "If his jaw doesn't drop at the sight of you, he's a very stupid man."<p>

She smiled and looked into the mirror, "Thank you Hama, but I'm sure he will love it…"

"You love him don't you?" Katara bit her bottom lip, but nodded. "Have you two already…" She nodded again. "Well, I'm happy to see young love. Please, don't let anyone use you young one, you are much too beautiful and sweet to be left by some dirty man."

Katara chuckled, "Thank you for your concerns, Aang would never hurt me though."

"Oh, Mr. White." Hama almost squeaked out, realizing her mistake, "I'm so sorry Miss, I didn't know that _he_ was the one you were doing this for."

She turned towards the older woman, "How do you all know Aang? I'm his secretary and I've never known him to have other girls, especially ones that he has sent here."

Hama smiled sweetly, "It's not that Miss, it's…well, we've known Mr. White since he was younger. He would come in here with his mother."

"Gyatso White's wife?"

She nodded, "She loved him so very much, treated him like her own son. One of the old employees here, Wu, her niece would always be here chasing him around, trying to kiss him." Hama chuckled at the thought. "We haven't seen Mr. White in, about 10 years. That's why when he called us to set up an appointment, we were more than happy to do it for him."

"Do you know what happened to his mother?" Katara saw the woman's face darken, knowing that it couldn't be good.

"Hello?" They were interrupted by Aang's call. "Katara?" Hama took Katara by the arm and put a smile back on, bringing her out to Aang. Katara made an audible gasp once she saw Aang. He was dress in a white dress shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and wore black dress pants. His black shoes shined from the lights that lit up the lobby. His short hair was spiked up on top, just the way she liked it and he smiled wide. "Kat, you look beautiful."

"Mr. White, long time no see," Hama greeted, earning a big smile from the photographer. He leaned down and hugged the older women. "How have you been?"

"I've been great Hama, my business has been thriving and couldn't be more successful." He told her.

Hama smiled softly, "I'm so glad to hear that, you have grown up so much. Your parents would be so proud of you."

"I hope so." Aang said. He turned to Katara, "Hama, you have truly out done yourself, you have truly increased the beauty of this goddess." Katara blushed. "Thank you so much Hama, I owe you more than I have paid."

"You truly have become a true gentlemen Aang," She said, "Make sure you come back again, it's been great seeing you." He thanked her and took Katara's hand as they left the spa. Aang opened the car door for her and shut it before going over to his side. He started the car and they took off down the street. She looked over at him, he kept his eyes on the road as he sped down the nearly vacant street. Aang had told her mostly everything about his life…but why hadn't he told her about his Mom, especially when he knew that Katara most likely shared the pain he did.

"So how was the spa, hopefully they took care of you perfectly." Aang finally said.

"It was great, it truly wasn't necessary…I'm not even mad about what happened yesterday anymore." Katara told him.

He smiled, "It's not about that Katara, I did this for you, no other reason. So how about we get dinner and see a movie?"

"Or we could just go back to your place."

* * *

><p>A small gasp escaped her as his lips softly pressed against her neck. She was already fully naked and his hand rested on her stomach, making small progress on her. Katara wondered why he was going so slow, when they were together in the dark room, it was so fast and so much passion. But she couldn't complain because she didn't feel so cheap, it actually felt…maybe like he valued her as a lover. "Aang, please, take me now." She whispered.<p>

She felt his smiled against her neck, "In time Katara," He told her. Katara took his hand on her stomach and pressed it against her wet heat, rubbing with intense vigor. She felt him disobey what she wanted, making her groan. "You can't get to the happy ending by skipping past the story."

Katara lifted his face, "As long as that happy ending is with you, I want nothing else. Please Aang, don't make me wait." Her lips connected with his and pulled him on top of her. Katara's hands were lighting fast on his pants and pulled them down, letting out his hardened length. She guided him to her womanhood and he slid inside of her. Katara's canal welcomed back the familiar intruder, holding him with a tight grasp. She loved the connection they shared and grasped her breasts, but he didn't move. He was looking down at her, "Please don't tell me I'm going to do all the work."

"No, it's just that, your incredibly beautiful Katara." He told her. Her heart swelled. Aang finally moved and went at a slow pace, but Katara didn't care, it was more than just sex now. Only the panting between them kept the dead silence from setting in, Katara held onto her lover as he went back to her neck. Soft cries of his name soon joined the pants, the passion between them building. Aang's mind couldn't help but wander as he made love to Katara. Katara was the girl he shared his passion with, the one that he could actually start a life with, representing Future Muse. Toph was the girl that he could do anything with, sex in random places and even three ways, everything that he had done before, she represented his Past Muse. Suki, though new to the mix, was everything society wanted him to be, get married to a person of his stature and use to the life style he would soon get accustomed to, she represented his Present Muse. Though he knew he would never be able to outgrow any of them, if he ever wanted one of them, he would need to give up two of them.

"Aang, I'm so close," She moaned, bringing him out of his realization. "I want you to cum with me." Aang was close also and gave it a couple more thrusts and they both shared their orgasms, he collapsed to the side of her and pulled her into his arms. They laid in the comfortable silence, not realizing their hearts were beating in unison as they looked into each other's eyes. "Aang, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What happened to your mother?"

"My real mother?" She shook her head. Aang knew exactly who she really meant, but she was hoping she didn't. Someone at the spa must had told her. "Gyatso's wife, Yangchen, was one of the sweetest women I've ever met. The first day her and Gyatso visited me at the orphanage, she was the first person to come and talk to me and didn't even ask me the usual questions. She asked if I wanted to be given a chance to live a life I deserved, a good life that she could see I deserved." He paused. "Whenever I wasn't with my father, she brought me with her, doing all sorts of things, going to the park, amusement parks, anything I would want. The only thing she asked in return was my love which I gladly gave her." Aang stopped again, she knew it was hard for him. "One day, during the holidays…she never came back home from running a few errands. She was found, dead, in a store. During the holiday rush, a woman apparently thought she deserved the watch my mother was getting for my father more and shoved her, her head hitting against one of the glass cases. The main reason she was there…was to get me my first camera, the film one I still have." Katara squeezed him tighter. "My last words to my mother," His voice cracked a little, "I asked her how much she loved me. Do you know what she said to me?" Katara didn't answer. "She told me, 'I love you so much that even after I'm gone, you can feel my love'."

"That's so sweet," Katara tried to hold in the tears.

He nodded and held her tighter, "I just wish she never left."

**I'm sorry, I'm not really in the mood for excusing SDB or my absence from FF, let's just say, life is getting complicated and we both are overly stressed. But I do hope you liked the chapter.**

**-TEB18**


	5. The Student and The ExGirlfriend

**hey everyone. I haven't been posting or writing much because of this whole 'Admins taking down M stories' business, since most of what I write...is smut/lemons, which I might add that this chapter is full of. But as long as I don't get in trouble, I will keep writing this for you and making Aang seem like a fucking beast. If I already didn't have a pattern of Chapter Names, this chapter would be called 'Aang's a mofoing boss!', because he is...anyways, read on**

Aang sipped his coffee as he checked his emails. The weekend had been…'_eventful_' for him. After his date night with Katara, they awoke in each other's arms, sharing a loving kiss. Katara had made plans to spend time with her brother that day, since she didn't think that she was actually going to go home with Aang that night. He gave her a kiss before she left and was on his way to the movies later that night with Suki. Just like she promised, she almost begged him to have sex with her in the theatre. There was no one else in the theatre, so Aang obliged, though he did miss the movie due to Suki's bouncing breasts in his view. He had no problem with it, but it completely drained him. Suki spent the night with him taking up most of his time, though Toph had started texting him, usually dirty pictures or texts. He went 'under the radar' for Sunday so he could get some rest, but Toph had managed to get to his house, bringing along Ty Lee. Somehow, he managed to convince her that they shouldn't have sex, but she and Ty Lee spent the whole time in their underwear, kissing each other or kissing his neck. Now, it was Monday morning, no one was here yet and he could finally get some time to himself. Aang had already gotten Toph's photos completed and ready for her to take when she got to work. Katara would get to work in about an hour and a half, so that gave him some time to think of a story for the weekend without telling her the whole truth. There was a knock on his door, surprising him slightly, but he got up and opened it to a even bigger surprise. "On Ji," The brunette stood in front of him, her gaze down cast. She wore a red tank top with a white skirt, her hair was up in a pony tail. "Would you like to come in?" She nodded and he moved out of the way as she entered his studio. On Ji set her backpack down on next to her seat as she sat down. Aang sat down in his desk chair, "What can I do for you On Ji?"

"I wanted to apologize for my boyfriend…I want you to use me in any way you want if you will forgive my boyfriend." On Ji said.

Aang cocked his eyebrow, "You want me…to 'use' you?"

She nodded, "Just like Toph Bei Fong, I want you to use me in all of your sexual fantasies, just please don't turn my boyfriend in for attempted black mail."

He looked into her eyes, he saw her look down to her chest and he caught on to what she was signaling to him. Aang stood up, "Well, you know how much time a person can get in jail for blackmail, right?" She nodded as he walked behind her. "He could get jail time…blackmail is a serious crime, it's just like extortion." Aang's hands rested on her shoulders, up against the base of her neck. "I wouldn't want to see such a young person have his life ruined." They slowly went down past her collar bone and onto her breasts, she bit her bottom lip, loving his touch. He lowered his head, his lips lightly grazing her ear, her legs immediately clamped down on each other, the excitement driving her crazy. She nearly moaned when his fingers dipped down into her shirt, then pulled out the wire that had been taped between her breasts. It disconnected from the tape recorder in the waistband of her skirt. He also pulled that out and turned it off. "I've got to say, I never thought I was special enough for someone to try to record me."

"I'm sorry Mr. White…he made me," She quietly spoke.

"Would he have let you sleep with me?" On Ji shook her head.

"Well," Aang took the bottom of her shirt in his hands, "How about I give you the pleasure you've been missing?" He pulled her shirt up and she instinctively raised her arms, letting her shirt off her and Aang tossed it to the side. On Ji wasn't wearing a bra, so her supple and perky breasts were now exposed. Aang kissed her neck, making her head roll back against his shoulder, his hands cupped her breasts.

"Oh Mr. White," She moaned, holding his head to her as he laid a small trail of kisses along her shoulder. "I've never wanted a man to touch me in this way so bad…b-but I can't do this…Hide…"

He smiled, "You can leave whenever you want to On Ji. I'm not going to stop you." Aang hiked up her skirt, she had on a pair of black panties. He rubbed her aroused heat through her panties, a long drawn out moan escaped her lips and her back arched. His fingers pushed the cloth aside and dipped into her wet sex. She grasped the back of his neck as he continued to kiss the nape of her neck. "You're dripping wet On Ji, how long has it been?" Aang pulled his fingers out, her essence coating his fingers.

"Too long," She whined, wanting his fingers back inside her. Aang presented his fingers in front of her which she took into her mouth, tasting herself as her tongue swirled around his digits. "Please Mr. White, don't make me beg." He smiled and walked to his chair, motioning for her to come to him. On Ji stood up, ignoring her weak knees and dropped her skirt and panties. Aang took in her beautiful form, her breasts, her slim form, her wide hips and the small amount of hair above her dripping heat. She walked over to his desk and dropped to her knees in front of him, unbuttoning his pants and pulled down his underwear and pants. An audible gasp escaped her when his phallus presented itself in front of her. "Mr. White…you're so big." She grasped him and softly stroked him, "You are even more amazing then the things I've heard about you." She licked his head, making him moan softly, brushing the hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear. On Ji forced more of his cock into her mouth, her fingers started to pump into her wet snatch, wishing that her fingers were him. He nearly lost it when he saw the innocent look in her eyes as her head bobbed on his shaft. Aang was surprised she was so natural at this, she was so sexually repressed by her boyfriend. She pulled him out of her mouth, taking a breath as she jerked his wet phallus.

"Come here," He told her, she got up onto his lap, her butt pressing against his shaft. Aang held her chin as he kissed her, she melted against him as their lips moved against each other. Once he broke the kiss, he chuckled to himself when he saw that her eyes were still closed and her lips still extended, frozen from the kiss. Aang kissed her neck again, "You are a beautiful specimen On Ji." She gasped in response, he found her special spot under her jaw. "I want you to do something for me On Ji."

"Anything for you Mr. White," She whined as his attention, "Just please don't stop."

Aang pressed her hips down so his thick shaft pressed into her folds, a loud moan escaped her, "If I make you feel good…you have to leave your boyfriend and find a man that will pleasure you as much as I am."

"I want you and only you Mr. White, my loins ache for you." Her hot breath was in his ear.

"Promise me On Ji, you must find someone who will make you happy or I won't make you feel good." Aang squeezed her ass, making her squeal with pleasure.

She bit her bottom lip, "I promise you everything, just please make me yours." Aang positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed in. He could tell that she hadn't had sex often or she had never encountered anyone of his size before. On Ji was much tighter than Toph and Katara, but he still slid in without too many problems. Her hot breath panted in the crook of his neck, "You're so big." She whispered.

"Bigger than Hide?"

"_Much_ bigger," She groaned. On Ji finally moved her hips up and back down, a moan of pleasure came from both of them. His hands rested on her hips as she went at a slow pace, she pulled her hair out of the pony tail she had it in, her brown hair flowing down her back. Aang didn't like the pace she was going at, so he took charge. His arms hooked around her legs and picked her up, her arms went around his neck as he pushed her up against the wall. He thrusted into her harder and faster as he kissed her. She moaned loudly against his lips, never feeling this heightened sense of pleasure. On Ji buried her face in his neck as he was relentless in plowing into her. "Mr. White, fuck me harder, please!" On Ji ignored the small pain of being driven into the wall, enjoying the filling feeling of Aang. He felt her body go rigid and her sleeve squeezed him as she came. Aang couldn't move in or out of her until she finally relaxed, he pulled out and set her down, turning her towards the wall and bending her over. He slipped back in her with a moan, squeezing her tight ass. It didn't take long for Aang to get to his own orgasm, he pulled out of On Ji, shooting his seed on her back. She caught her breath while he grabbed her something to clean off the mess he made. When he came back, she was already wiping it with her fingers and tasting his essence. "You taste delicious."

"So I've been told," He threw away the paper towels he had got, On Ji walked over to him, putting her arms around his neck.

"Mr. White, you are amazing, is there anything you can't do?" She asked.

Aang shrugged, "I can't fly." She kissed him, which he returned, his hands resting on her waist.

"When can I see you again Mr. White?"

"On Ji…I told you, you need to find someone that will make you happy. This is a one-time thing," He said. "You need someone who can be there for you emotionally and physically, I can't do that for you On Ji."

A look of worry came over her face, "Please Mr. White, I can't go back to him…"

"Then don't, I know someone that would be perfect for you." Aang let go of her and went to his desk, going through one of the drawers until he found what he was looking for. He handed her a picture, in the picture was a boy about her age, he had short black hair and golden eyes. The boy reminded On Ji of Aang, but the boy wore a red head band. "His name is Kuzon. He just turned 18 and is a real compassionate guy. He was put in the orphanage I was when I was younger until he was adopted a couple years ago. We talk sometimes and apparently he's really good with the ladies. If any guy deserves you, it's him. He's nothing but a true gentleman, I should know, I taught him all I know."

She looked up at Aang, "Will this be the last time I'll ever see you again Mr. White?"

Aang shook his head, "Of course not, you can come back here anytime you want to, but I don't think we can meet in the same circumstances." He kissed her one last time, "Don't let anyone take advantage of you On Ji, you'll make Kuzon very happy in more ways than one." She blushed as he handed her clothes to her, "I'm guessing Hide is out there waiting for you?" On Ji quietly nodded as she put on her skirt. Aang grabbed the tape recorder from the table and smiled, "Well, I'll give him a little something then."

* * *

><p>Hide waited outside for On Ji, he checked his watch again. "What in the hell is taking that girl so long?" He muttered as he impatiently waited. How long did it take someone to get enough dirt on a person? The door to the office opened and Hide poked his head out, On Ji came out and walked in his direction. He pushed himself off the wall, "Finally, what took you so long?"<p>

She handed him the tape recorder, "Hide, I can't see you anymore." She told him, walking past him. Hide quickly grabbed her arm.

"What do you mean you can't see me anymore? I say when our relationship is done," He growled.

On Ji pulled her arm out of his grasp, "I'm not your mat anymore Hide, you can't walk all over me anymore." Hide was left speechless as she walked away. He knew he would have to deal with her later as he pushed the play button on the recorder.

"Hi Hide, how are you?" He froze when he heard Aang's voice come out of the speaker. "I know what you're thinking, 'how did he know?' right? Well it's easy, I wasn't born yesterday. Next time you send in your girlfriend saying to forgive you for trying to blackmail me, try not treating her like shit so she doesn't tell me what you're doing. Don't mess with me Hide, because I can do more than just make your girlfriend into a woman, if you catch my drift." Hide's grip on the recorder tightened. "If you even say another word to On Ji, I'm sure her _new_ boyfriend will be happy to deal with you. Have a great day." He instantly through the tape recorder against the wall in fury, stomping on it, imagining it was Aang. "You know, that's littering," He looked up to see Aang leaning against the wall.

"You fucking son of a bitch," Hide growled, "How dare you take my On Ji away from me!"

Aang smirked, "Now you know the stakes of our little game, you try to blackmail me out of my money that I've worked hard for and I ruin your life, got it?" He didn't say a word as Aang stood upright, patting him lightly on the shoulder, "Pick up your trash before you leave, it would be a shame if someone else had to clean it up." He walked away, back into his studio as Hide's anger continued to rise, he would get revenge on Aang White even if it took the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>Katara came into the office, setting her things down by her desk and went straight for Aang's office. She hoped that she could squeeze in some time with him before he had to get to actual work, she had missed him a lot during the weekend. Katara couldn't believe Aang had her like this, but it was too late to complain now. She opened the door and frowned, Aang was taking pictures of Yue on the other side of the studio. They both turned towards the open door, Aang gave her a smile, "Good Morning Katara."<p>

"Hey Katara," Yue smiled as Aang got ready to take another picture.

"I thought your appointment was later today," Katara said, a little skeptical at Yue's early arrival. "Like, at 3pm, it's 10:30am."

She shrugged, "What can I say? I like to get things done."

Aang smiled, "Its fine Katara, we had no one coming in for awhile anyways." _'That was the whole point_' She thought to herself as she walked over to them.

Yue continued to pose as Aang snapped his photos, "So Aang, how was your and Katara's date? Did you two do it?" Katara's face radiated in embarrassment while Aang laughed.

"I don't like to kiss and tell Yue and I'm sure Katara wouldn't like me sharing what had happened this weekend," Aang told her.

Yue smiled, "That's a definite yes."

Aang took one last picture, "Okay, I think we're done here. I'll be right back." He excused himself, setting his camera down and going to the bathroom. Both girls watched as he left the room and Katara turned back to Yue.

"I know why you're here Yue and I think that's sick, you're dating my brother." Katara crossed her arms.

"I'm not doing anything," Yue told her, "I'm just here early for my appointment."

Katara rolled her eyes, "Then why aren't you wearing any panties?"

"How did you know I'm not wearing any panties?"

"It's a gift that I _really_ wish I didn't have, but I know you aren't wearing any." Katara said, "Why are you trying to sleep with Aang, Yue? You have a boyfriend and he is currently sleeping with me."

"If you must know, Sokka and I broke up, so ha," She bounced gracefully off of the block. "He's going out with the sister of the man that kicked your heart in the ass." Katara's heart skipped a beat.

"He's back in town?" She uttered.

Yue nodded, "Yep, him and his sister. They ran into some trouble in Nevada, their father had some kind of mental break down and couldn't continue living in the town while people talked about them. So they're back and Sokka is banging his sister."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Katara apologized in a monotone voice, thinking more about Zuko than her problem.

"Its fine, your brother didn't really look at me in the same way anymore, so I'm totally going to bang your boss," She smiled.

"No, you're not banging Aang Yue, he's mine." Katara told her, snapping out of her thoughts.

Yue smiled, "What if I told you that Zuko has been asking about you, he wants to see you again and probably, you know." Katara ignored the wink from her friend.

"I'm with Aang now Yue, plus Aang is a way better lover than Zuko was," Katara said, folding her arms across her chest.

"It's been 5 years Katara, I'm sure he's gotten a lot better at that. Come on Katara, be a pal and let me give him a try. We could share him, I know that you've always wanted a three-way." Yue suggested.

"What about a three-way?" They both turned to see Aang walking into the room. "I won't lie, I've never really heard girls taking about three-somes when alone."

Yue put her arm around his neck while the other traced small circles on his chest, "Mr. White, we were wondering, if you aren't too _busy_, if you could take care of us?" Her heated breath began to tickle his ear, "I have a tattoo somewhere on my body and if you find it, I'll let you watch while I make Katara curl her toes while I give her the best orgasm a girl could give her."

His eyes went from her to Katara, "And you want this?"

Katara felt a twinge of jealous in her heart, watching Yue openly flirt with the man that had haunted her dreams all weekend. She wanted to rip her friend's head off, but Yue was right, Katara had always wanted to try a three-way, to be able to be open sexually, not to be the uptight assistant that she dressed up to be. Katara wanted to be respected, treated as an equal and prosper like a man could in this world even at the small job that was soon to skyrocket…but she also wanted to unleash the pent up sexual desire that she never was able to express. "Yes," She finally answered this, taking a shaky breath, "I want this."

Yue smiled against his neck, she pulled at his shirt as he held his hand out to Katara. Katara melted at the look of need in his eyes and reached out to his hand and he pulled her to him. Aang's right arm was around Yue's waist and his left around Katara's waist. He kissed Katara as Yue kissed his neck, in one swift pull, Aang yanked down her skirt and grabbed a hold of her bronze backside. She moaned happily against his lips, but groaned once he broke the kiss. Aang squeezed Yue's butt, making her stop kissing his neck and captured her lips in his. Instead of feeling the jealously that she had felt before, now that Katara was turned on by Aang, she found more pleasure in watching Aang with another woman, knowing full well that no matter what, she was still his. Katara picked up where Yue left off, kissing his neck and her hand began to undo his pants. Once she got his zipper down, Katara's hand shot down his pants, grabbing his growing length. He growled in pleasure against Yue's lips, squeezing the girl's ass harder. Both girls stopped kissing him and locked eyes, then captured each other's lips. Over the past week, Aang had seen a lot, but nothing as hot as Katara and Yue kissing, they blew Toph and Ty Lee out of the water. He put one hand down the back of Yue's pants, surprised to find that she had no underwear on, but moving down her backside down to her slick folds. His other hand into Katara's panties and quickly found her heat, he pushed two fingers into both of them making them moan loudly against each other's lips. Their kisses began to quicken and become more sloppy, feeling their lust spike. "Katara?" All three of them froze, "Katara, are you here?"

"Sokka," Katara and Yue said at the same time.

"Hide in the dark room," He quickly told them, tossing Katara her skirt as the two quickly moved to the dark room. Aang sat down in his chair, zipping his pants up when there was a knock on his door. "Come in."

The door opened and Katara's brother came in. Sokka looked a little older than him, his hair tied up in a wolf tail, he wore blue jeans with a black sleeveless t-shirt and white shoes. He had some hair on his chin, but not much, he obviously had shaved not too long ago. "Oh, hi, I'm looking for my little sister, Katara Aqua."

"Ah, you're Katara's brother. I'm her boss, Aang White." He said, standing up, coming around the desk and shaking his hand. "It's great to finally meet the great Sokka Aqua. Your sister has told me a lot about you."

"I hope she's only told you the good parts," He joked, both of them shared a laugh.

"Can I get you something to drink Sokka?" Aang offered, hoping that he wasn't going to take him up on his offer.

Sokka shook his head, much to Aang's approval, "No I'm good man. I'm here to take my little sister out to lunch, well, if that's okay with you. My new girlfriend and my sister's ex came back to town and they wanted to see if she wanted to go out for some food." Aang's curiosity spiked at 'Katara's ex'.

"Katara's ex Zuko?" Aang asked, then realizing that his jealousy was beginning to show.

The older man didn't seem to notice, "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Katara tells me a lot," He told him. "I'm sorry to hear what happened between you and Yue, she was a great girl."

He shrugged, "It's fine, thank you by the way for doing her headshots, I wanted to get in and get Katara so I didn't run into you her, ya know?"

Aang chuckled, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I unfortunately know the downside of being popular with the ladies."

Sokka laughed, "Dude, I've heard you're currently dating Suki Silver, man, I would give a right nut to sleep with her."

"I'm not dating Suki," Aang joined his laughter again, "Her and I are actually just friends, we've known each other for years." He heard the dark room door slid open, Katara came out straightening her skirt a little. "Ah, and here is your sister. She was just developing some film for me, I swear whenever she doesn't have work, she loves to do mine."

Katara awkwardly chuckled as her brother laughed loudly again, "Ah man, you should have seen her in school, it was ridiculous."

"Um Sokka, what are you doing here?" Katara asked.

"I came here to get you for lunch, it's going to be me, Azula, you and Zuko, we're going over to Pier 100, the nicest restaurant in the valley. Aang said it was fine if I took you," Sokka told her.

She looked over to Aang, "You did?"

Aang nodded, "You deserve to get out more Katara, plus, ironically I was going out there for lunch myself with a couple of friends."

"See Katara? Your boss is cool with it, would you like to join us Aang? I'll have my girlfriend, you can get to know Zuko again and Aang and his date will meet us all." Sokka said.

Aang smiled, "Actually, it's not one person, I'm going with two. You know what they say Sokka, two girls are better than one." Katara nearly gave him a wide eyed look, as if he was actually trying to get on the subject to tell Sokka what was just happening not even 2 minutes ago.

Sokka patted him on the back, "Aang, I wish I had your life, a new girl every night, man you must be swimming in girls."

"Eh, I can be, but it won't last too long, I just need to find the right girl," He shot a look at Katara, who felt herself falling under his charm again. "We'll meet you two at the restaurant, I'll be as soon as possible."

"Okay man, see you there," Sokka shook his hand, "Come on Katara, Zuko is going to be so happy to see you." He put his arm around his sister's shoulders as they left, she looked back to Aang who gave her a wink and a kiss. Aang shut the studio door and Yue came out of the dark room.

"Is he gone?" She asked, Aang nodded. "So how about we continue where we left off?" Yue asked, starting to unbutton her pants again.

He stopped her, "As much as I would love to, we have a lunch date to go to and we still need to pick up our other guest."

"You don't need to wine and dine me Aang," She purred as she came up to him, kissing his neck. "Or do you just want to go because Katara is?"

"You know how I feel about Katara," He told her, going through his phone as she continued her kisses. "Plus, this will give you the chance to show Sokka what he's been missing post break up, we both win."

Yue stopped kissing him and smiled at the idea, "I get to be Aang White's personal arm candy? Not many girls have the privilege to say that. If our deal with Katara is still on the table, I have no choice but to say yes."

"Good, we'll take you home so you can dress in something that will knock his socks off but in the meantime," Aang found the number he had been looking for and pressed call. Her and Aang shared one kiss before she grabbed her things, getting ready to go. The phone only ringed twice.

"Hey sweetie," Her velvet voice came over the phone, "I've been thinking about you ever since the movie."

"How would you like to go to lunch with me and a friend?"

**-TEB18**


	6. AN

**Hey everyone, TEB18 here with some sad news. I am no longer going to be writing Fan Fiction. I've lost interest in writing and it doesn't really help that I no longer have the time to. I will keep the account open so people can continue to read my work and maybe sometime in the future I will want to write more. I'm having SubjectDeltaBubz take over whatever story he would like to and continue it to whatever end he sees fit, though he says he's going to allow me to oversee what he's doing. The stories that are definitely on the chopping block are 'The Tip of the Iceberg' and most likely 'The Red and White Dragon', unless you convince SDB to take that over. He's still debating on continuing 'The Photographer's Muse', but says he will make a final ending to the 'Massage' series. I'm sorry I have to leave you all hanging like this, but I'd rather the story be incomplete than writing horrible chapter after horrible chapter or give the story to someone who would completely screw it up (no offense to any of you out there). I want to thank all the fans, I wouldn't have gone as long as I did without you all. FlashWally, ShadowJ, Ashley Barbosa, prince zuko, Dakota96, The Nice Witch and everyone else I didn't name. I hope to come back with something new at some point for you all, I can't promise anything.**

**-TEB18**


End file.
